


The cute strange guy

by sesray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cute Jack Kline, Drabble, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Clark Barker, Queer Character, Short, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesray/pseuds/sesray
Summary: Clark thoughts on the fellow nephilim Jack





	The cute strange guy

**Author's Note:**

> Those two are so cute, i swear 
> 
> I hope the writers made them friends, jack needs friends

The guy is weird.

The kind 'appear in his job, bare ass naked' weird. And also the kind of 'linking his thumb which is covered in ink' weird.

But somehow this Jack kid is really, _really_ adorable.

Despite the strange way he acts and the comments he makes; all his being is screaming _'cute'_.

Clark has seen pretty guys and has make out with a few after school. But nothing like Jack.

He is strange but a good kind of strange. His innocence is something that he wouldn't believe a 17 year old guy would have. Is obvious he is naive but Clark can't stop thinking how cute is that.

And he is worried because he doesn't really calls guys 'cute', he is _not_ like that. He calls guys handsome or good looking but never _cute_. He swears in his mother's name, he is not like that.

But he, out of nowhere, _is_. And is freaking him out.

Instead of externally losing it like he always did, he quietly looks at the new commoner who sits in front of him, eye browns frowned and hunched shoulders, almost sad. His brown, _almost gold_ eyes scan the entire room with wonder and Clark can't take his eyes off him, because _jezz the guy is seriously being too cute_.

He engages a conversation, trying to take out the sad backstory Clark suppose he has but it gets him nowhere, just a strange expression and and an obvious remark. He asks a simple question after the disastrous attempt of interrogation.

The answer comes late but he enjoy every second of the expressions Jack does.

It's a confusing frown, mixed with a almost pout that makes Clark want to pounce to the guy and kiss the hell out those lips.

He shakes himself. _'No, what the hell are you thinking'_ he shutters. _'You just met the guy'_.

“I'm hungry” the reply comes as some confusing statement and he founds himself smiling. He winks at Jack and takes his hand to lead him to the nearest bending machine. And he feels the warm skin in his palm, sending shivers in his body and awaking goosebumps, and, _jesus christ_ , he doesn't understand.

It turns out, Jack, has never had candy before. The moment they sit down in the floor after he gets one of those chocolate bars, he gives him a piece of it, sees how the sparks of wonder explode in his eyes and he smiles widely.

 _god dammit_ , he swallows and returns the smile, eating the rest of his chocolate.

From the corner of his eyes he sees the guy watching him and he looks at him. The guy is staring at him with curiosity and parted lips. Clark raises an eye brown, then looks at the rest of the chocolate in his hand and chuckles.

“You want more?” he asks and that snaps the kid back to reality and nods with a small smile in his face. He gives him the rest of his chocolate and watches as Jack eats with a wide smile like a six year old kid in Christmas.

Clark supports his head with his palm as watches the kid and smirks, marveled.

 _Well, fuck it_ , he thinks, _the guy is adorable._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sesulxx.tumblr.com)


End file.
